The Deadman's Dark Angel
by DJFireHawk
Summary: The Hardy Boyz cousin, Andrea, comes to Smackdown as the valet for their return as a tag team. The Undertaker decides he wants her at his side, but she fears the dark power he holds. Will he get what he wants, or will she choose another? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The Deadman's Dark Angel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Andrea and her cat.

Warnings: Possible Hardiest (b/c I can), cursing, adult situations, etc… Dark, oftentimes mean, Undertaker with real power. And my Jeff Hardy is a skittle addict. And all three Hardys have powers of some kind…as do other wrestlers.

Summary: The Hardy Boyz cousin, Andrea, comes to Smackdown as the valet for their return as a tag team. The Undertaker decides he wants her at his side, but she fears the dark power he holds. With several wrestlers holding real powers, what will happen?

Description of Andrea: Long dark-brown hair with purple streaks, usually held in a ponytail. When she enters the ring she pulls the tie out and shakes her hair free. She's fit, but not a toothpick, and has a decent bust. Her normal clothing is usually jeans and some kind of T-shirt with a saying of some kind, and black flip-flops. Her in ring clothing is a pair of curve-hugging black pants with purple stripes down the sides, a Hardy Boyz T-shirt tied so that it's just under her boobs, and a pair of black knee boots with purple laces.

Now that I've given all of the necessary information…onto the story.

Chapter 1

Outside the Arena…

Jeff Hardy was officially hyper…and the rest of the roster was steering clear of his immediate vicinity. Matt was attempting to settle him down, but the Rainbow Warrior was literally bouncing on his toes. Matt understood his excitement, he was a bit excited himself. They hadn't seen their cousin in years due to their hectic schedules and her training in Florida for awhile. Vince had decided to bring her to Smackdown to reunite The Hardy Boyz as a tag team again. Vince McMahon had ordered the roster to be waiting outside the arena as he arrived with her from the airport. Most of the guys were bored, but wondering if she'd be cute. CM Punk and his buddy Luke Gallows were not interested. "Is she a druggie like you Jeff Hardy?" Punk had a look of disgust on his face as he asked that. Matt gave him an aggravated look, "Actually Punk, she's as straight edge as you are, she's just not an ass about it like you." Jeff bounced over and added his two cents in as he threw an arm around Matt's shoulders, "Yeah…she doesn't do any of the fun stuff like drinking or smoking, but she's still really fun to be around." Matt just shook his head and ruffled Jeff's multi-colored hair. Punk was about to throw a reply back, but the Limo pulled up and cut him off.

Inside the Limo…

"Are you nervous?" Vince was watching his newest diva closely, he already liked this one for some reason. Andrea smiled at him, "I'm a little nervous, but I'm mostly just excited to see my boys again." Vince chuckled at her enthusiasm, he was pleased to see the roster outside just as he ordered. Res took a deep breath as Vince climbed out and extended a hand to help her out. Once she left the limo she heard a round of wolf whistles and a few "Oh man she's hot…not fair." resounding through the air. She blushed, but it didn't last long as she was tackled to the ground by her boys. The three of them landed on the ground laughing happily. Vince smiled at the sight and turned to address his wrestlers. "Alright, listen up! This is Andrea Hardy, our newest Diva. She will be reuniting the Hardy Boyz and leading them to the ring. I expect all of you to make her feel welcome and behave yourselves." A round of questions went up from the guys and Matt growled at them to shut up before he made them. Rea just giggled at him and turned to the crowd of eager men, "To answer some of your questions…I am single, and no most of you won't have a shot. I'm far too picky and besides, I have two overprotective cousins at my side. I do flirt shamelessly though." She gave the guys a wink and linked arms with her boys to drag them inside. "This ought to be fun boys."

The little Hardy girl was unaware of the dark eyes following her path to the arena, but a certain Red demon was well aware. "Taker…I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea." Taker glared at him and he rushed to explain his reasoning, "Vince likes her already, she has both Hardys by her side, and most of the roster already likes her as well…you should leave her be man." Taker growled, a low threatening sound, and Kane paled slightly. "If I want her then I will damn well have her. And I want her at my side, and no one is going to stop me." Taker whirled and stalked into the arena leaving Kane to shake his head and worry for the small Hardy girl. He knew his brother well, and Taker would never quit until he had what he wanted.

After entering the arena, most of the roster went to prepare for their matches that evening. The Hardy trio went with Vince and some of the others to catering for some snacking and socializing. Rea and Punk quickly began a conversation, really an argument, about the two Hardy Boys and being straight edge. Punk was throwing some rather nasty insults and accusations at the poor girl and she was nearing tears from how cruel he was being. Vince was getting ready to step in when Punk suddenly just stopped speaking and stared behind her as if the Devil himself was there…and he night as well have been. Rea turned to see who Punk was looking at but she moved too fast. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground, but felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and hold her steady. She opened her eyes to thank her rescuer and lost her ability to speak…The Undertaker was holding her up. The fact that it was the Undertaker didn't bother her, it was when she met his eyes and saw the darkness in them that she started to shake. All of the nightmares she had when he ran the ministry came rushing back to her. For his part Taker was confused as to why he saw fear in the girl's eyes. He set her on her feet and let her go, and almost sighed as she ran to her cousins at top speed. Sometime during the whole exchange Punk had split like a pea and ran for his life. Vince walked over to Taker as Rea was led off by her boys, "You should stay away from her Taker." Taker growled at Vince, "I didn't hurt her, all I did was stop her from falling. I see no reason for her to fear me like that." Vince sighed, "I understand that you didn't hurt her, her fear of you stems from your ministry days. That whole thing gave her nightmares, and she's never forgotten them really…only suppressed them." Taker's eyes narrowed and he stormed out the room, no one dared to get in his way as he went to his dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Deadman's Dark Angel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Andrea and her cat.

Warnings: Possible Hardiest (b/c I can), cursing, adult situations, etc… Dark, oftentimes mean, Undertaker with real power. And my Jeff Hardy is a skittle addict. And all three Hardys have powers of some kind…as do other wrestlers.

Chapter 2

Few knew that Taker had real powers, not just the flashy stuff for TV. He went to his mirror and used it to see into the Hardy's dressing room…spying was one of his best skills, and one of his favorite. He watches as Rea cured into Matt's chest as he rubbed her back, and she ran her fingers through the Rainbow hair in her lap. He was not pleased with this view. He wanted her to be his, to come to him when she needed comforting. At the same time, he was happy that she had her cousins to help her. He listened silently as Matt tried to soothe her, "We're right her Rea, he can't hurt you. That ministry stuff was just show, just for ratings." Rea shook her head violently, "You can say that all you want but I know better. I saw the darkness in his eye Matt. Don't you shake your head at me, You know better. I didn't say evil, I said dark. He has power Matt, real power, not like our powers…his are more dangerous." She paused, both for breathe and to make sure no one was listening to them. "Jeff…make sure no one is outside okay?" Jeff obliged her and checked, and sure enough there was nobody there. "As I was saying, Our powers are not nearly so dangerous. Take Jeff for example, he can bend the air to his will which enables him to do so many dangerous aerial maneuvers and not get hurt as bad as he should. You on the other hand are amazing Matt, you can see any weak point in an opponent, any injury, and use it to your advantage." Matt blushed lightly as Jeff chuckled at him. Jeff looked up at Rea from his position in her lap and smiled, "Your ability is pretty cool too, you can make just about everyone drop their guards and trust you. I wish I could so that ya know." Rea scoffed, "I can't make that damned Punk guy drop his guard…what is his problem with me anyway?" Matt sighed, "It's not really you sweetie, he hates Jeff and I because he sees us as representing everything he hates. He can't believe that you can be related to us and still be straight edge." Rea sighed and shook her head.

Jeff suddenly bounced off Rea's lap and looked at Matt with pleading puppy-eyes. Matt glanced at him warily, "What do you want now Jeff?" Jeff grinned at him, "Money." Matt raised an eyebrow at him, "And why do you want money?" Jeff's eyes grew wide as saucers, "I need skittles…now." Rea dissolved into a giggling mass on the floor as Matt gave Jeff the most incredulous look he could muster. Jeff pouted at Rea, "It's not funny, I haven't had any all day and I'm going into withdrawals." This just served to make her giggle even harder. Matt just rolled his eyes and fished out his wallet…Jeff grabbed the whole thing and tore out of the room and down the hallway. Matt yelled and tore off after him, yelling the whole way as Rea struggled to regain enough air to breathe.

Seconds later Matt came back in, sulking. "You lost him huh?" Matt nodded at her and then stiffened as he looked behind her. Rea shivered, knowing it could only be one person for him to react like that. She turned around slowly this time, so as not to fall again, and saw the Undertaker in her room. She had no idea how as he hadn't come through the door. His deep voice washed over her as he spoke to Matt. "You need to leave so I can speak with her." Matt snorted at him, "If you think I'm going to leave her alone in here with you, then you're crazier than I thought." Taker growled a low warning in the back of his throat and grabbed Matt by the neck, making Rea cry out in fear for her cousin. "I will warn you once Matt Hardy, do not mess with me. I can and will hurt you. Am I clear?" Matt glared as best as he could and Taker squeezed a bit harder. Rea finally had enough of this behavior and grabbed onto Taker's arm, crying at him, "Please stop it. Let him go, I'll talk to you alone, just don't hurt him." Taker's eyes softened slightly at the sight of her tears and he released Matt, who hesitated for a moment until Rea nodded at him and he left. As soon as Matt was gone Taker turned to her and she backed up as he came forward until she hit the wall behind her. He towered over her, placing his arms on either side of her to keep her from running away from him. He watched her body shake and listened to her harsh breathing. He ran a hand down the side of her face and she turned away from him, so he gently grabbed her chin and made her face him. "I have not hurt you, or yelled at you, or even threatened you. Yet you fear me as if I had, why is that little Hardy?" Rea shook her head and whimpered in fear. "I heard your conversation with your cousins little one…I know what you can do. I already knew about those two, but now I know about you as well. I have powers, yes, but I will not harm you unless you give me a reason to." Rea shook her head again and finally managed to find her Hardy backbone and speak, "I saw the darkness in your eyes Undertaker. What do you want from me?" Taker just chuckled at her and lifted a hand to touch her cheek again.

Rea flinched and closed her eyes as Taker lifted his hand, when she opened them he was gone, but his voice sounded in her ear, "You will belong to me little Hardy. You will be by my side…one way or another." Rea's control over her emotions finally broke and she screamed for Matt and Jeff as loud as she could. They both came running to her side, holding and comforting her as she relayed what had happened. Vince and half the roster had run in as well, Kane staying in the background to observe. Vince scowled as he heard what happened and marched towards Taker's dressing room to have a few words with him. Kane frowned and felt a pull of protectiveness towards the girl, though he couldn't say why so he just left as well. Most of the others cleared out and went back to what they were doing too, but Punk stayed and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. I wasn't thinking and I apologize." Rea gave him a small smile and reached out to him, "It's ok Punk, I'm just glad you decided to be nice now." He smiled back and told her to call him and Luke if she ever needed anything, and she told him that the offer goes both ways.

After Punk and Luke left she curled into Matt and he lifted her into his arms. As they passed Vince and Taker in the hallway he and Jeff frowned, luckily Rea had cried herself to sleep by this point. "We're taking her to the hotel Vince, She's had enough for one day. We can do the debut next week right, and just run a pre-taped promo tonight?" Vince nodded and told them to get her out of here so she could relax a bit. Taker scowled, but remained silent as Vince was right there. He didn't want them to take he anywhere but Vince was glaring at him and was already pissed at him. Once they got her into the hotel room Matt laid Rea on one of the beds and Jeff got out his iPod stereo thingie to play some of her favorite music for her. They both curled up on either side of her and held onto her as they drifted off to sleep themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The Deadman's Dark Angel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Andrea and her cat.

Warnings: Possible Hardiest (b/c I can), cursing, adult situations, etc… Dark, oftentimes mean, Undertaker with real power. And my Jeff Hardy is a skittle addict. And all three Hardys have powers of some kind…as do other wrestlers.

Chapter 3

The next morning a groggy Jeff groaned and rolled over…then felt something batting at his feet and shot straight up in bed. All he saw was a pair of glowing green eyes surrounded by shadows. He let out a decidedly girly squeak of fright before he realized it was just his sister's black cat, Raven. He still couldn't believe she named her cat after that guy, but who was he to judge? He glanced down at the sleek feline as he pounced into his lap and glared at him. " What? What do you want from me cat?" He heard a gentle laugh from Rea, "He's hungry Jeff…It's probably about 6am." Jeff glanced at the clock…6:05 am…and groaned. "Where's his food at?" "I'll take care of him Jeff." "Just tell me where it's at and how much to give him." "It's in the blue suitcase, the one with the toys and stuff in it, and he gets about one scoop." Jeff got up and fed the cat, tossed a couple toys out for him. He was amazed that Matt slept away through the whole exchange, but he crawled back into bed for a little more sleep.

At the same time, Taker was wide awake…and brooding. He was watching his hotel room's mirror…an image of Rea's sleeping face, relaxed and free of fear greeted him. He sighed for what Kane would swear was the thousandth time. "What is it Taker?" Taker spared him a brief glance of irritation, "She fears me, but there's no reason for it. She said it's because she can see the darkness in my eyes…She knows that my powers are real, and not just for show." That made Kane's eyes widen, "How can she know that? Does she know about mine too?" Taker sighed…again, "She and her cousins have powers as well, different than ours. I'm not sure yet if she knows about you or not…she will if she spends much time around you though." Kane fidgeted, he wasn't used to people knowing that they had real power. He looked at Taker and gave a sigh of his own, "So what are you going to do?" "About what?" "About her fear of you. You have to find a way to show her that you're not out to harm her." A growl echoed around the room, "I'm trying to do that, but she's so frightened of me that my very presence makes her shake. Normally I'd enjoy that, but not this time, not when I haven't even done anything to her." Kane was surprised by his brother's attitude about this…he really was interested in this girl. "We'll figure something out Taker…we always do."

Vince sat in his office, scowling at his phone. "Dad, the phone didn't do anything wrong." He looked at his daughter, "I just don't know what to do about this situation. I'm worried that she might decide to leave, or want to switch to Raw. I can't tell Taker to avoid her…he wouldn't listen if I did." Stephanie smiled at him as she shook her head, "Dad, she's a Hardy…stubborn is in her blood, it's a part of her DNA. She won't give up or leave, she's made of stronger stuff than that. I have faith in her ability to handle this." Vince scowled again, "I hope you're right…her bringing back the Hardy Boys could be the best thing to happen yet…I don't want to jeopardize that." "I know her fairly well dad…she'll be fine."

Several days later in Florida…

"Can you believe this? Is he really going to make us do this?" Matt was torn between outrage and utter terror. Rea was fighting hard not to laugh at his reaction to Jeff's 'Brilliant Idea'. "I'm sure it won't be that bad Matt…it's just a ride right?" Matt looked at her in fear, "It's not just A ride…it's the most evil ride known to mankind." She rolled her eyes at him and looked at the , rainbow-haired, nutcase bouncing in place in front of them. "He's excited Matt…let him have this one ride…you can pick the next one alright?" Matt sighed and gave up when she gave him 'the look'. "Alright fine…but don't say I didn't warn you."

They finally reached the front of the line and got into the little boats, once they entered and these little dolls started singing…Rea realized that Matt was right…It was an evil ride. She'd never get that damned song out of her head now.

Once it was over Jeff bounced out of the boat and opened his mouth as he turned to them. "If you utter one syllable of that song I will take a hot glue gun to your lips." Jeff shut his mouth at his cousin's threat and wisely remained silent, though still bouncing. Matt snickered at her, "I told you 'It's a small world' was evil." Rea shuddered and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Alright Matt, your pick now."

After a full day of theme-park goodness the three of them returned to their new hotel. They all stopped as Taker and Kane approached them. Kane looked at Rea, "Can I talk to you? Please?" She glanced at her cousins and nodded, "Sure." Kane led her to a small side room to talk away from her cousins. For their part the other three men just stared each other down.


	4. Chapter 4

The Deadman's Dark Angel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Andrea and her cat.

Warnings: Possible Hardiest (b/c I can), cursing, adult situations, etc… Dark, often times mean, Undertaker with real power. And my Jeff Hardy is a skittle addict. And all three Hardys have powers of some kind…as do other wrestlers.

Chapter 4

Rea woke slowly to the murmur of low voices nearby. Something soft and furry kept batting her in the face. She tried to blow it away but it kept coming back. She finally opened her eyes to the sight of one very annoyed feline glaring at her as it's tail batted her in the face again.

"Alright Raven, I'm up now."

She heard a soft snort and turned to look at the man it came from.

"You named your cat Raven?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Addie, I happen to like the guy."

"Don't call me that."

Edge pouted at her as the Hardy Boyz laughed at him. She gave him a small grin and went to take car of her now highly agitated feline. Once the cat was taken care of she went and sat between her cousins.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?"

They all looked at each other with pointed 'you tell her' looks. She sighed.

"Let me guess…something to do with Undertaker?" Right?"

Adam and Matt gaped at her while Jeff laughed at their stunned faces.

"How did she do that?"

Matt ignored Edge in favor of his cousin.

"Vince wants you to do a promo with him and Punk…I don't know any details though."

"Alright…Jeff, help me pick an outfit…you two, just stay out of trouble please?"

They gave her innocent looks as she and Jeff went into her room. He picked a purple top with black trim and black pants with purple trim for her. She had to admit…it looked pretty good. They all piled into Matt's sizeable car and headed to the arena.

Rea's nerves set off a bit once they arrived so she headed to Vince's office to get some details on what she was supposed to do.

"Hey Vince, could I get some details on the promo for today? My two boneheaded cousins and Edge couldn't tell me anything other than Taker and Punk are involved."

Vince chuckled, "Not too many details…it'll be mostly ad-lib. Punk is going to corner you after you leave here and start getting on your case for being related to Jeff, and Taker is going to 'happen' to come down the hall as Punk raises a hand to hit you. Taker will interfere. You gonna be ok with this?"

"I can handle it…its part of the job."

She left the office with a camera behind her. As she walked down the hallway Punk rounded the corner and settled a scowl onto his face as he spotted her. He stormed over and shoved her into a wall.

"Hello little Hardy. Been getting high with your precious cousin?"

"Screw you! I'm as straight edge as you are, I just don't shove it down everyone's throats like you."

Punk growled at her and raised his hand to hit her, only to have the hand grabbed in a vice-grip.

"I suggest you back off Punk. If you lay a hand on her I will personally destroy you. Understand me Punk?"

Punk nodded and ran off, leaving Rea alone with Taker and a cameraman. She swallowed hard as he lifted a hand and brushed the hair back from her face. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear before leaving. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Matt and Jeff came sliding around the corner, nearly crashing into the wall. Edge just shook his head as he followed at a normal pace. Phil came back right behind them.

"I didn't push you too hard did I?"

"Please…I've gotten far worse from these knuckleheads."

"Hey!"

She giggled at the trio of protests she got. She linked and arm with Phil and headed off to the catering area for a dose of caffeine. Taker watched her from the shadows. He was surprised to see his brother Kane approach her. She was nervous around him at first but soon calmed down and actually had a conversation with him. It made Taker a bit angry that she could relax and talk to his brother but not him.

"Hey Rea?"

"Yeah Phil?"

"What did Taker say to you before he left? The camera didn't catch it."

She blushed as she recalled the scene in her mind.

_("Do not fear me so much…I will never hurt you, nor will I allow anyone else to hurt you. You belong to me.")_

"Nothing major…just that he doesn't want me to be afraid of him."

"That's it? Why the hell are you blushing then?"

"I'm not blushing…it's just…"

Matt and Jeff rolled their eyes.

"Rea…ignore his teasing and finish your soda so we can get ready for tonight. We still have to do one last practice session."

Rea gave him her middle finger salute, but she did finish the soda because she needed the caffeine dose. Kane left first, followed by Punk. Rea and her boys left together, under the watchful eyes of a rather please Undertaker. He had seen her blush when they asked about what he said to her. She didn't tell them all of it, but that was fine. He was pleased that she was not immune to him, and seemed to be losing some of her fear. He watched her practice for the show with her cousins and Edge, his watchful eyes never leaving her form.


	5. Chapter 5

The Deadman's Dark Angel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Andrea and her cat.

Warnings: Possible Hardiest (b/c I can), cursing, adult situations, etc… Dark, often times mean, Undertaker with real power. And my Jeff Hardy is a skittle addict. And all three Hardys have powers of some kind…as do other wrestlers.

Chapter 5

While they were practicing one of the newer wrestlers came in and started to lift weights. His eyes were riveted to Rea as she twisted her body around Edge to pin him down. He gave up on the illusion of weightlifting and stood by the ring as she tossed Matt onto his ass, Jeff following swiftly.

"Aww man…no fair. You know we can't really hit you…you're a girl."

"No Shit Adam. What was your first clue?"

"Well…"

Edge slammed his mouth shut as Matt and Jeff slapped him in the back of the head. Their sideline observer walked towards Rea with a cocky smirk on his face. Her response to this was narrowed eyes and a scowl.

"Why don't you quit hanging around with these…losers…and join MY team. The Nexus could use a pretty valet like you."

The other three winced in unison and backed away from Rea as her eyes flashed in anger. Her temper flared, but her voice was low and soft.

"You arrogant, pig-headed, self-righteous, prick. Those 'losers' are my family and I have no intention of leaving them for anyone…let alone you and your irritating Nexus. My family will always come first so leave me alone."

Wade Barret blinked at the ferocity of the girl's rant. Apparently he had hit a nerve. He started towards her again only to freeze and pale as the Undertaker stepped out of the shadows behind her. The dark man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she leaned back into him, much to the shock of her three boys.

"I suggest you leave now Barret. The Lady obviously does not want your company."

"I suppose you think she'd prefer your company then?"

"Actually I DO prefer him to you. Now get lost before he decides to hurt you…because I won't stop him."

Barret glared at them before storming out of the room. Rea sighed and turned her head back and up to see Taker's face.

"Thank you."

"I told you I would not allow anyone to harm you…I also won't allow them to give you any shit either."

Rea gave a light snort of amusement.

"I can handle anything that Brit tries to dish out. I'm not as fragile as I look."

Taker gave her a look that she couldn't figure out and spoke in a low rumble.

"I have no doubt about that little Angel."

She gave him an incredulous look, mirrored by the other three males.

"Angel? Me? You are clearly suffering from some sort of delusion."

He didn't smile, but she could feel his amusement all the same. Her boys were alternating between giving each other looks of shock and confusion, to watching the scene before them.

A/N: I know this is rather short but I just felt the need to update while I can. I'm trying to add a chapter to each of my stories but I doubt I'm gonna get to them all. I have nothing against Brit…in fact I love their accents, but Barret's character is an ass so there ya go.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: I hate to do this b/c it always drives me crazy when another author does it. Sadly I have temporarily run out of ideas for this fic and have to put it on hiatus for the time being. I will eventually come back to it but for right now I'm stuck. I hope you all understand and won't be too angry with me. Life has become a bit too hectic to focus and try to regain inspiration. I am the sole care giver for my 73 year old mother and 97 year old grandmother, and at the same time I'm trying to finish my Bachelor's degree and maintain a job. I barely have enough time to watch an hour of TV at night let alone do anything more involved like watch a movie or re-read a book. Eventually things will mellow out…I hope…and then I'll be able to rekindle my plotlines.


End file.
